The perfume industry is displaying a particular interest in compounds which are able to prolong a fragrancing effect for a period of time, in particular to mitigate the problems encountered when using volatile perfuming ingredients. Compounds are known which, only under certain conditions of activation such as light, heat, or the presence of enzymes, notably lipases, are capable of releasing a fragrant substance over an extended time period. For example, international patent application WO 95/04809, which belongs to the present applicant, discloses a process for perfuming fabrics washed in the presence of a lipase-containing detergent comprising a compound of formula The lipase constitutes an activating agent which is necessary to provide the release of a perfuming molecule from the cited compound. These compounds may be used in various applications. The washing of textiles in particular is a field in which scientists are always searching for new means enabling the effect of perfuming substances to be perceived for a period of time after the washing and drying operations. This because many substances which have odours especially suitable for this type of application are known not to be long-lasting on washed items, with the result that their perfuming effect is perceived only briefly. Given the importance of this type of application in the perfume industry, research activity is on-going within this sector, notably with the aim of finding ever more effective solutions to solve the problems mentioned above.